Whatever!
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Beck has been siding with Tori a lot lately and Jade is pissed.  After the 'Ryder' incident when they are walking back to the RV Jade EXPLODES.  Why is she so mad?  What she reveals puts things in a new light for Beck.


Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. Please note I don't agree with everything Jade does but I'm telling it from her viewpoint as she's talking w/ Beck. This takes place after the 'time out' scene which I hated btw

* * *

><p>"Okay," Beck said, "See you guys tomorrow"<p>

"Whatever," Jade said as she stormed out of Tori's house.

"Jade," Beck said catching up to her, "You okay?"

"Yeah I just LOVE the fact that you side with Vega over me all the time," Jade said irritably.

"Normally I stay out of your arguments," he pointed out

"Whatever," Jade said

"Stop saying whatever," Beck said

"Well what do you want me to say," Jade asked, "I'm really mad at you."

"I didn't want this turning into a soap opera," Beck said, "Tori was already hurting from what Ryder did"

"OH YOU MEAN LIKE I WAS HURT- you know what—whatever"

"STOP SAYING WHATEVER," Beck yelled.

He hated it when she shut down.

"Fine. You mean like **I **was hurting when she **kissed you **on her second day of Hollywood Arts," Jade exploded, "or like I was hurting when you got mad at me for embarrassing Vega but it was okay that she gets in her little digs? You may be okay with that but I'm not. I don't find it funny or cute and I'm MAD about it!"

Beck put a hand on Jade's shoulder.

"Jade it was a onetime thing," he said

"Whatever," she said

"Again with the whatever," he said

"It may have been a onetime thing but it really bothered me. I listened to you because I was afraid I would lose you if I didn't."

"Why didn't you tell me how you were feeling?"

"Why? I didn't tell you how I was feeling because I was afraid I would lose you. When you got mad at me you acted so cold afterwards. After you got mad at Tori you hugged her when you were done. Do you have any idea what it's like to be going through a tough time and feeling like it's never going to end?"

"I felt that way a lot when I was a kid," Beck said, "That's how my parents used to act when they were mad. I guess it sort of became natural for me. Jade I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I just thought maybe you would stop fighting with Tori and stop being mean to Tori if..."

"If what? If you got mad at me? If you ignored me? No... that makes me resent Vega more. Beck I want to like Vega but she makes me insecure. I don't like the fact that she's always got her paws all over you. I don't like the fact that she kissed you. I don't like the fact that when you got mad at **her **it was more personal then when you got mad at me. I DON'T LIKE THE FACT THAT YOU GOT MAD IN THE FIRST PLACE. The words you said when you got mad last week made me shudder. How am I supposed to like her when I associate her with THAT memory?"

"I didn't think of that," he admitted, "I think if I had taken the time to calm down I maybe wouldn't have gotten mad in the first place. I'm sorry about that. Honestly I want you to stop being mean to Tori but I don't think she ever meant to upset you. She likes you"

"Whatever," Jade said

"Jade"

"Why did you kiss her on the second day she was at Hollywood Arts? Why did you get mad at me when I embarrassed her? Why did you time me out for saying she probably felt stupid? It's like you like her more then you like me."

"No. I don't. Jade I love you. Look let me answer your questions. I kissed Tori that day because it was an **acting exercise****. **It was a STAGE kiss more or less"

"Whatever," Jade said, "But it seemed real to me"

"It wasn't real. I didn't feel the same way I feel when I kiss you? Sometimes, like when I said what I said to you the other day-"

"NEVER SPEAK OF IT AGAIN," she growled.

He had said something that really ticked her off.

"Come on. It ended up with us making out?"

"Yes... but I hate what you said and you know WHY I hate what you said."

"But the making up was great," he pointed out

"Fine. Whatever."

"Will you stop saying whatever," Beck said, "It's really frustrating to me"

"Well the way you've been siding with VEGA all the time is **really frustrating to me**," Jade said, "I still have nightmares about what happened last months. It wasn't so much what happened in and of itself but the way you acted the whole time. Another thing... it's really frustrating to me that you don't take the time to get **my side of the story **before you assume you know what happened. You have no idea what happened some of the time. Now I said what I had to say. Are you gonna break up with me," she asked trembling.

He stared at her like she was crazy.

"Break up with you? I would **never **do that Jade. First of all **I LOVE YOU **and second all you did is express yourself. Granted I have been too hard on you lately. I honestly didn't know what you were going through. If I had my approach and my attitude would have been completely different. I thought you were just being moody and ornery."

"I'm **always** moody and ornery," she said smirking.

"Jade I'm serious," he said, "I really didn't know that you've been dealing with all of this. Had I known my attitude would have been very different! I would have been more patient. I feel really bad that I acted so severely with you. Can you forgive me?"

Jade was quiet for a minute and he was afraid she was going to say "whatever". Instead she said, "fine but you owe me"

Beck smiled.

"That's my girl," he whispered and kissed her


End file.
